


Not Fiction — A Free Online Tract about Heaven and Hell

by 1john514



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Afterlife, Beauty - Freeform, Death, Eternity, Everlasting, Fire, Gen, God - Freeform, Help, Hope, Humans, Jesus - Freeform, Life - Freeform, ME - Freeform, Pain, Peace, People, Please read, Salvation, Suffering, end times, eternal, important, inspiring, share - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1john514/pseuds/1john514
Summary: Imagine. The paragon of kindness, love, compassion, humility. Mocked, beaten, brutally tortured, and finally killed. All for you.





	Not Fiction — A Free Online Tract about Heaven and Hell

First of all, let's establish something. You are going to die someday. It could be many years from now. Or it could be today.

You've probably wondered at some point in your life what happens to a person after they die. Is there an afterlife? According to a certain famous historical document I know, there is an afterlife, and it goes on forever and ever. I know it's hard to imagine, but our lives on earth are like a single heartbeat in the grand scheme of eternity. And yet, that single heartbeat is the most important time in our soul's deathless existence, because the decisions we make here on earth will ultimately determine where we will spend the rest of eternity. 

Heaven or Hell? Yes, Heaven is real — and, similar to how mainstream society likes to imagine it, it is a place of eternal peace and happiness beyond anything we could ever dream. But Hell — Hell is real too — and unlike mainstream society presents it, it is _**NOT**_ only the final destination of murderers and evil people like Adolf Hitler. This may come as a shock to you, but Hell is actually the default destination for _**ALL**_ people's souls after they die. 

According to the Bible, a person must have lived a perfect life in order to be accepted into the Kingdom of Heaven. But of course, whether we've read the Bible or not, we all know it's impossible to live a totally perfect life! 

_**"If we say we have no sin, we deceive ourselves, and the truth is not in us."**_ (1 John 1:8) 

So what should we do? We know from movies, books, and pop culture that Hell is a place of everlasting suffering. People who go there _**"shall be tormented with fire and brimstone in the presence of the holy angels, and in the presence of the Lamb: And the smoke of their torment ascendeth up for ever and ever: and they have no rest day nor night."**_ (Revelation 14:10-11) 

Nobody wants to go to Hell, yet it's the place we all must inevitably end up, _**because we have all sinned.**_ The only sinless person to ever walk the earth was God's own son, Jesus Christ. He lived a perfect life — the paragon of kindness, love, compassion, humility — then he offered himself as a sacrifice on the Cross at Mount Calvary, willingly submitting to be mocked, beaten, brutally tortured, and finally killed. 

Jesus suffered in the way that _**we all deserve to suffer**_ in Hell. He did this for our sake, taking the punishment for our sins upon himself. Now if we will only believe in him — if we will call upon his name, claim his free gift, and accept Jesus as our personal saviour — we too can be saved from the eternal torments of hellfire and be welcomed into Heaven, that beautiful place of everlasting peace, love, and fulfillment beyond anything the human brain could ever comprehend. (See 1 Corinthians 2:9) And we will never have to suffer like Jesus did. Because Jesus has already suffered for us. 

I don't mean to be cruel, guys. I just need you to understand how important this is. Consider this reality: You could die in your sleep tonight. It could happen in just a moment; softly, quietly... perhaps you won't even know you've died. You could drift off to sleep, like any other night, and in a moment you will have slipped into eternity. You could open your eyes to find yourself in the beginning of a nightmare from which you will never, ever awake... 

And if you've read this message, or another like it, at the Great White Throne of Judgment God will show you the very moment in which you were told the Gospel, and rejected it. But in Hell it will be too late to accept Jesus as your saviour. 

_**"He that believeth on him is not condemned: but he that believeth not is condemned already, because he hath not believed in the name of the only begotten Son of God."**_ (John 3:18) 

It's not difficult, guys. It's a free gift. PLEASE talk to Jesus — just in your head, or out loud like you were talking to another person — tell him you believe he died for your sins, and ask him to please save you! 

_**"Verily, verily, I say unto you, He that heareth my word, and believeth on him that sent me, hath everlasting life, and shall not come into condemnation; but is passed from death unto life."**_ (John 5:24) 

Thank you for reading these words. Believing them could be the most important thing you'll ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> **HEADS UP CHRISTIANS!  
> **
> 
> This message is free of use for anyone who might like to share it on social media/blogs/wherever you post things on the internet. You're welcome to add, remove, change, or otherwise improve things however you like — as long as it stays true to the integrity of God's word, of course! 
> 
> **Thank you very much for reading, and God bless!**


End file.
